side by side LionXIce
by scarlettigerblaze
Summary: Lionblaze falls in love with Icecloud and Icecloud loves him, they both want to be mates but someone won't let them...
1. Chapter 1

**hey, My first story! :)**

**This is a lionxice **

**this starts after cinderheart **

**leaves lionblaze.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

_ch.1_

sunlight streamed into the clearing where Icecloud lay

with her brother beside her, Icecloud was deeply in love

with Lionblaze but she thought their wasn't a chance he would love _h_er_. _

Hey, Foxleap want to hunt with me?" Rosepetal had walked up to Foxleap

and asked nervously, Foxleap looked at Icecloud and then answered

cautiosly "Yes, I would..., see you Icecloud," Icecloud looked at him with dismay

_how could he!? Traitor! doesn't he understand how I feel? Lionblaze doesn't love me!_

_and you come to comfort me then you just walk a way with your soon-to-be mate!_

Icecloud was so lost in thought she didn't notice Lionblaze had padded up to her.

Icecloud?... Are you okay?" Lionblaze's soft concerned mew startled Icecloud

_why is he worried about me? no,Ferncloud most of asked him to ask._

"Yes, I'm fin-"Icecloud's vioce was cut of by a choke, her choke, She let out a sudden wail and ran past

Lionblaze leaving behind a confused and worried Lionblaze. Icecloud ran as fast as she could deep into the forest, when

she was sure she was alone she stoped and sat down and started to cry _Why? WHY?! Lionblaze... why did you do this to me?_

_I have loved you seen I first saw you! We were friends...Then she came! She came and stole you from me!_

once again Icecloud was so lost in thought and crying she didn't notice Lionblaze run up to her,

"Icecloud please tell me whats wrong!" Lionblaze's concerned vioce turned into a

sad wail at the end, Icecloud felt terrible and decied she will tell him "Lionblaze I love you."

**Cliff hanger! Sorry! well chapter 2 will **

**be here REALLY soon! Please R&R.**

**hey! I'm back! :)**

**now to the story!**

**Foxleap: Hi!**

**Me: Go away! I want to start the story now!**

**Lionblaze: Whats the hurry?**

**Me: ...**

**Foxleap: Lets be random! PARTY! :)**

**Lionblaze: Oh yeah! XD**

**Me: Ok! I've had enough, now to the story!**

_ch.2_

_What! She loves me! Wait... What do I feel I feel weird is it... is it love? No, It's_

_NOT love. What should I say ..._

" I'm sorry Lionblaze... I told you... I'll go now," Icecloud meowed sadly _NO! Don't leave I think I-_

"Bye, Lionblaze " Icecloud murmured padding to the other

direction "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" Lionblaze yowled after her. Icecloud pricked up her ears

slowly turned around to face Lionblaze, Lionblaze felt hopeful when he saw her turn around and look at

him with her pretty blue eyes _oh... shes so pretty how didn't I notice that! "_Yes, Lionblaze," Icecloud

nearly chocked when she said Lionblaze's name " Icecloud... You are very pretty uh.. umm...How

shouls I say this to you?" Icecloud looked down at her paws _Please Icecloud, please... _

"Icecloud I think I love you." Lionblaze mewed looking right into Iceclouds eyes.

**Yay! that was chapter 2! :)**

**Lionblaze thinks he loves Icecloud! XD**


	2. Chapter 3 two peas in a pod

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Sorry about the last 2 chapters**

**on the same page! :( **

**but at least this chapter is separate! :)**

**ok, here goes the chapter! Enjoy :)**

-x-

_Ch. 3 Say No_

_He loves me!... Wait he thinks he loves me..._

Icecloud stood there looking at Lionblaze in disbelief

"Lionblaze...I..." Icecloud stuttered noticing the hope

in Lionblaze's eyes "Icecloud I... I am Sure I love you... now."

Lionblaze meowed hopefully, half stuttering " Lionblaze I love you to, let's go back to camp, Firestar

or Brambleclaw might be wondering where we are;" Icecloud purred walking up to Lionblaze happily

_I can't believe it! Lionblaze and I are together!_ :) "Ok, let's go." Lionblaze meowed getting padding ahead of

Icecloud "Ok." mewed simply, catching up to Lionblaze to pad into camp.

-x-

"Cinderheart lead a hunting patrol near the Shawdowclan border, take...

Icecloud and Lionblaze with you," Brambleclaw ordered Cinderheart nodded and started to pad

up to the two,_ uh oh, here comes trouble _

** I'm so sorry about the short chapters!**

**I have this big project at school I've had to finish, it's**

**due in 3 days and I'm not done yet! The next **

**chapter will be big! :) I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please **

**Read and**

**Review ! R&R, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 4 ' The Patrol '

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I'm sorry this is taken a while.**

**I'll get on to the story now, so no**

**more waiting! Enjoy! :)**

_Ch. 4 _

Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart nervously, _Oh no..._

Lionblaze was sure the two she-cats will fight some how on the patrol.

Lionbaze looked at his paws for what felt like a moon " Lets go and get this over with,"

Cinderheart growled, Lionblaze was startled by Cinderheart's aggressiveness, " Lets go, come on Lionblaze,"

Icecloud nervously mewed starting to pad away " Yeah,ok," Lionblaze murmured and started to padded after the two she-cats

_I hope this goes well..._ "What type of patrol are we on?" Icecloud asked obviously nervous " Hunting." Cinderhearts cold voice made Icecloud let

out a startled yelp " What is it! You mouse brain!" Cinderheart's cold fierce meow yowled _Oh no... _Lionblaze gasped.

-x- Cinderheart's POV

_Great! I get to be with Lionblaze! wait... is he cheating on me?!. No, I broke up with him. :( I want him back!_

Cinderheart started to pad up to Lionblaze and Icecloud _Oh... That white fluff ball! _Cinderheart walked right up to

Icecloud and Lionblaze " Lets go and get this over with," Cinderheart growled, Cinderheart noticed Lionblaze give Cinderheart a startled

look _good... _Cinderheart thought. Cinderheart started to pad out of camp before they could say anything, "What type of patrol are we on?" Icecloud asked obviously

nervous " Hunting." Cinderhearts cold voice made Icecloud let out a startled yelp " What is it! You mouse brain!" Cinderheart's cold fierce meow yowled, Cinderheart

heard Lionblaze gasp _good, now is the time _Cinderheart thought evily. " Icecloud you hunt by the Windclan border, Lionblaze you can hunt by

Shadowclan border and I'll hunt by the Lake." Cinderheart mewed triumphly, Cinderheart saw a flicker in Lionblaze's eyes and suddenly knew what the flicker was

_Fear _. Icecloud nodded and dashed toward Windclan border obviously relieved to leave Cinderheart, Lionblaze stayed staring at her with anger burning in his eyes

" You wouldn't," he meowed Cinderheart replied evily " You don't know me well, its a shame... You don't know Icecloud any better!".

**I'm going to stop here for now. Do you like the cliffie?**

**I hope you enjoyed! :) .**


	4. Chapter 5 Confusion

**I'm back! Now **

**you get to see what happens!**

**Ivypool ( Guest): Thanks! and yes I **

**don't like Cinderheart that much ( as you can tell.).**

**Symonybaloney: their will be some more Cinderheart! :)**

_**ch. 5 Trouble with Windclan**_

* * *

Lionblaze hissed at Cinderheart " What do you mean!?" " Oh you'll see" Cinderheart hissed and with that she ran in

Icecloud's direncion.

* * *

Cinderheart ran itill she saw Icecloud pounce on a shrew then evily meowed " Good catch... You might as well bring it back to camp now...

with me." Icecloud looked at Cinderheart saddened and frightened by what she had meowed to her "O-o-ok, lets go to camp-" Icecloud murmured but was inturuptated by Lionblaze " NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Lionblaze had yowled out Icecloud was so confused at this moment she fainted.

* * *

Icecloud opened her eyes to see she was in a lushy green forest and beside her was a spotted she-cat with stars in her pelt.

Icecloud sat up and looked at the she-cat, "Good, You're awake," the spotted she-cat purred " Who are you? Where

am I? Am I dreaming? Am I dead?!" Icecloud asked in confusion, the spotted she-cat didn't look to

happy when Icecloud asked all of the questions " I'm Spottedleaf, You're in Starclan."


	5. Chapter 6 The Story

**Hey! I'm back! :)**

**Yes, last chapter was sort-of-flashy**

**but I'll make this chapter better! **

**ALFKhlsldfkhj : I know! I'm so sorry! :(**

**Ivypool (Guest) : You'll find out this chapter! :)**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

Icecloud looked at spottedleaf with dismay "Did I die!?" Icecloud half wailed half stuttered Spottedleaf looked

at Icecloud with sad eyes " I'm so sorry, I can't say," Spottedleaf murmured " Please tell me!" Icecloud begged

Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf looked to at her paws then mewed '' I'll only tell you this your not dead at the moment, you can die

by tomorrow at moon high if Jayfeather can't fix you up." Spottedleaf mewed sadly " I'm truly so sorry. Time

for you to wake up, tell Jayfeather I say 'Hi.', bye." Spottedleaf mewed and then vanished and Icecloud's vision went all black

and she clapsed.

* * *

Icecloud slowly opened her eyes "... Yes, Oh no! She has to miss some

Warrior duties shes to injured, Can you finaly tell me what happened now, Please!?"

Jayfeather meowed/begged " Well... Hey look!" Lionblaze meowed surprised Icecloud sat up

and Lionblaze ran to Icecloud and nuzzled Icecloud " I'm sooo glad you're ok!" Lionblaze

purred. _Ok? What happened though I forget! _Icecloud looked down at her paws then murmured

" What happened? I don't remember." Icecloud looked up at Lionblaze hopefully and then Jayfeather

mewed " Yeah Lionblaze, What happened?" Jayfeather's blue sightless eyes traveled to Icecloud

" Well... First we went on a hunting patrol-" "We know that you mousebrain! Just get to the

... uh... yeah!" Jayfeather snaped inturupting Lionblaze Icecloud could see that Lionblaze wasn't moved by

Jayfeather inturupting him _Wow. Harsh, Jayfeather still nice though... I think._

* * *

_-Lionblaze's POV_

Lionblaze wasn't moved by how Icecloud snapped at him he wasn't, not one bit.

Lionblaze had noticed that Icecloud had flinched when Jayfeather had snapped at him, "

It's ok," Lionblaze reassured Icecloud, Icecloud nodded " Cinderheart had said something to Icecloud to get her alone

with her farther from camp and I came and told her it was a trap a-and s-sh-she f-f-f-fainted" Lionblaze's failed him at the end of his sentence

" It's ok we don't need to hear now." Icecloud murmured to Lionblaze just shock his head and contuned

" Then Cinderheart took advantage if the unconsuionnce Icecloud and attacked her." Lionblaze finished.

Cinderheart pounced on Lionblaze and unsheated her claws into his fur " Don't you dare tell them more!"

Cinderheart hissed " They already know enough, Which forces me to have to kill them!" Cinderheart hissed evily.

**Ok, now you know what happened to Icecloud!**

**But now I give you another cliff hanger! :)**

**A cliff hanger is a writer's fudge! :)**

**Please R&R!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 7 Cinderdeath

**I'm Back! :)**

**Yay! Two chapters within **

**2 minutes apart! XD**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ch. 7 Cinderdeath**_

Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze who was under her trying

to tell her to get off of him and it is not right to attack a medeneice cat but

Cinderheart didn't care, ever since Lionblaze had told her he had the power of the

stars in his paws she had been going to the dark forest and was given a different Warrior

name, Cinderdeath. " I don't care about that dumb Warrior Code!" She hissed at Lionblaze and Jayfeather

and then she noticed the sobbing Icecloud flinch and look at her with cold blue eyes " Cinderheart?

Cinderheart, you don't desever that name!" She hissed " Yes, I don't I deserve better my name that

was given to me from the dark forest is Cinderdeath," Cinderheart meowed triumphly. _Yes!_

_nows my time! _.

* * *

**- Icecloud's POV**

Icecloud hissed at Cinderheart and then she pounced on Cinderheart _What? no! _Icecloud heard Jayfeather yowl" No Icecloud!"

then Icecloud's world went black.

* * *

**Ok! This is ch.7! :)**

**I'm sorry it's short! **

**I'll make another one now to make up for it.**

**- Scarlettigerblaze**


	7. Chapter 8 Alive

**Ok, I'm back!**

**This time the story will be better! :)**

* * *

Icecloud opened her eyes to see Lionblaze curled up beside her sleeping, not wanting interrupt Lionblaze's sleep she slowly sat up "She's dead."

Icecloud looked to her right and saw Jayfeather who had mewed to her, with along scratch from his neck to tail "Who's dead?!" Icecloud asked

surprised " Lionblaze killed her. Cinderhear- Cinderdeath." Jayfeather meowed. _What!? No! She was bad, yes, but she can't just be murdered!_

"Yes she can." Jayfeather meowed slightly annoyed Icecloud looked at him puzzled " I can read minds mousebrain." Jayfeather meowed annoyed.

* * *

- Lionblaze's POV

Cinderheart looked at at Lionblaze and snarled " I didn't die you THINK I'm dead but I'm not, I'm sleeping just like you!" Lionblaze

steped back in disbelief " No.." he whispered " I'm sorry but was that a 'No'!?" Cinderheart snarled at Lionblaze. Lionblaze flinched at

what Cinderheart had said " Cinderheart, Why?" Lionblaze wailed _No! This can't be happening! _" You left me in the dust and then

acted like it was nothing, you went to Icecloud!" Cinderheart yowled at Lionblaze furious.

* * *

"Wake up!" Jayfeather meowed in Lionblaze's ears, Lionblaze shot up and wailed "She's still alive!" Icecloud looked at him

in puzzlement " You mean... Cinderheart?" Icecloud mewed, her mind swirling with thoughts of how could Cinderheart could

still be alive, Lionblaze nodded and ran out of Jayfeather's den leaving behind two puzzled cats.

* * *

Lionblaze headed towards the clearing where Cinderheart was _supposed_ to be _Is she- No! _Lionblaze wanted to yowl, Cinderheart wasn't in

the clearing where she was_ supposed_ to be. _Where is she? _Lionblaze heard Firestar yowl " No! Brambleclaw is loyal! You know that!" after Firestar yowled

Lionblaze heard Firestar screech in pain, right at that moment Brambleclaw and Lionblaze bolted to Firestar's den.

* * *

**I hope you liked this!**

**Please Read And Review! :)**

**- Scarlettigerblaze**


	8. Chapter 9 How?

**Straight to the story! :)**

* * *

Icecloud heard a bunch of yowls and screechs coming from Firestar's den, she wanted to

go and help but she had to stay where she was in Jayfeather's den and hope.

* * *

Lionblaze looked at Firestar in horror " Firestars dead! " Lionblaze yowled, Lionblaze's yowl sounded around

the hole camp.

* * *

Icecloud bolted out of Jayfeather's den _I don't care what Jayfeather says or thinks Firestar is dead!_

Icecloud ran into Firestar's den and saw Firestar's bloody limp body, Brambleclaw p[added up to Firestar

and picked up his body with the help of Lionblaze and headed out of Firestar's den and put Firestar's body

in the middle of the clearing. Icecloud followed in respect. _I can't believe it he's dead! but how?_


	9. Chapter 10 wrong

**I'm back! I'm sorry it's taken awhile! :(**

**Straight to the story!**

* * *

Lionblaze stood looking out at the lake dazed _Who killed Firestar?! Was it- No! Hollyleaf? She murdered Ashfur! Wait shes dead..._

_Cind- _" I think she did it." Jayfeather murmured behind Lionblaze, making Lionblaze to jump in surprise to find his brother all of a sudden behind him. Lionblaze looked at his paws " You mean Cinderheart? " Lionblaze sqeaked feeling sad that the girl he USE-TO love did something bad- terrible, " Where is Icecloud?! How is she?! " Lionblaze suddenly burst demanding at Jayfeather feeling very worried about everything " Shes back at camp, yes, shes fine no need to worry Lionblaze " Jayfeather sighed Lionblaze shook his head and ran back to camp leaving behind his brother, Jayfeather. Lionblaze went into camp _Where is she?! Is she hurt?! No. Jayfeather said she was fine I'll go with that... I have to trust my own brother! _Lionblaze looked towards Jayfeather's den and layed down beside Icecloud, who was sleeping at the moment.

* * *

_Lionblaze padded into Jayfeath_e_r's den_ _to smell blood, he started to panic " Icecloud! Icecloud! " Lionblaze yowled then he saw it, he saw it, Icecloud's dead body laying on the ground, there was blood everywhere and Cinderheart_

_ stood over Icecloud's dead body " You! How could you do this Cinderheart!? " Lionblaze yowled in pain, Cinderheart smiled and then burst out the_ _den._

* * *

Lionblaze's eyes flew open _It was just a dream! Thank Starclan!_

* * *

Icecloud opened her pretty blue eyes, she had a Terrible stomach ache, she ignored it, thinking it was because she was hungry " Hungry? Let me get you some fresh kill. " Lionblaze mewed sounding shaking Icecloud nodded not hearing the shakyness in Lionblaze's mew " Here " Lionblaze mewed simply putting a vole in front of her, she devoured it within a couple heartbeats. " Want to hunting? Jayfeather said you can hunt now " Lionblaze mewed hopefully, Icecloud still had her stomach ache but that didn't stop her from mewing 'yes' to Lionblaze. " Wait up... " Icecloud mewed out of breath " Why just got to the lake! Usualy you can go on for ever! " Lionblaze mewed surprised by Icecloud, Icecloud just then, after Lionblaze mewed threw up, then Lionblaze knew something was wrong " Lets take you to Jayfeather. Now! " Lionblaze urgetly mewed worried.

* * *

Icecloud sat down on Jayfeather's nest, as told, she felt as if should was going to faint and her stomach ached Jayfeather prodded at her stomach then he let out a little shocked mew Lionblaze flinched at Jayfeather's shocked mew " Whats wrong! Tell me! " Lionblaze demanded " Leave now! I mean it! " Jayfeather growled at Lionblaze, Lionbalze shocked nodded and ran out of the den, Jayfeather's growl scared Icecloud something as wrong...

" Icecloud, you're expecting Lionblaze's kits. "


	10. Chapter 11 Promised

**Hey! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't **

**made any chapters for awhile I've been better busy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Icecloud listened to the pattering of the rain. A while ago she learned she was expecting Lionblaze's kits and had been brought to her nest to rest and wait till Lionblaze got back from his border patrol to tell him the news. Icecloud was very nervous because of all the drama that has happened and because she didn't know how Lionblaze would react to the news. _Maybe I should tell him... when I have to go to the nursery? Yeah. I'll do that _Icecloud thought.

* * *

Cinderheart had seen Icecloud go into Jayfeather's den earlier and had heard the news of the expected kits. Cinderheart had been mad at this news and had created a plan, a plan that could kill Icecloud. _This will teach Lionblaze that he should think before he chooses another she-cat over ME! _Cinderheart thought evily while leaving a certain clan's border.

* * *

Icecloud fell into a nice sleep Lionblaze saw when he entered the warriors den, he was told she would be in the warriors den and had something to say but now she was asleep _it must not be important then, if shes asleep._ , Lionblaze lied down in the nest beside her and closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

* * *

Lionblaze's eyes opened to see himself in the nursery and he saw Icecloud was inside, Jayfeather too, Icecloud was

giving birth and it wasn't looking good. Lionblaze broke into a small panic and tried to get inside to see her but he got blocked by squirrelflight who

looked sad but still wouldn't let him in. Icecloud was bleeding, bleeding to death and she had two small dead kits beside her and she was dieing,

screaming, mewing and calling for Lionblaze. Lionblaze hit Squirrelflight hard knoiking her down to the ground and ran to Icecloud's side but it was to

late she was dead.

Lionblaze heard laughing behind him and he turned around to see Cinderheart happily smiling at him.

* * *

Lionblaze woke up instantly, panting, he looked to his side and saw Icecloud was still sleeping. It was dawn and he thought he should go on dawn patrol to shake off his dream from his mind.

* * *

Icecloud's blue eyes fluttered open, she had a bad stomach ache and she knew why. Icecloud decided to go sit in the clearing and wait to go on a patrol herself.

Bramblestar decided he would announce the patrols right now and started announcing " Foxleap, Rosepetal, Brackenfur and Cloudtail, go on border patrol." Bramblestar mewed to them as Lionblaze, Sandstorm and Graystripe dashed in through the entrance and came to Bramblestar " Bramblestar! Shadowclan is attacking! " Graystripe exclaimed surprised. This scared Icecloud. Jayfeather came out of his den and heard the report aand came up to Icecloud " I want you in the nursery you are supposed to have your kits soon." Jayfeather mewed and then started nuddging Icecloud toward the nursery, Lionblaze saw this and padded up and asked " Whats wrong?" Jayfeather gave Icecloud a mad look and padded away leaving Lionblaze and Icecloud alone " I'm expecting kits..." Icecloud murmured " Icecloud! Thats great! Wait... What about Shadowclan?! Bramblestar!" Lionblaze burst and dashed over to Bramblestar and started to talk with him leaving Icecloud alone to go into the nursery. " A new queen?" Daisy asked when Icecloud set down her bedding and lied there " Darling! Whos kits?!" Ferncloud burst when she saw Icecloud " Lionblaze's" Icecloud mewed nervously, this was all new to her.

* * *

Cinderheart smiled as she watched both Thunderclan and Shadowclan fight _they don't know I set them up..._ Cinderheart thought evily and started to make her way to Thunderclan's camp to bring a certain promised death.


	11. Chapter 12 Death that's promised

**Straight to the chapter! :)**

* * *

Cinderheart's smile grew bigger as she made her way to the Thunderclan camp she was going to bring some happy news to the clans today,_ today a certain cat will die one who has betrayed me _Cinderheart thought evilly. At last she made it to Thunderclan's territory and entered making her way to the camp, happily.

* * *

Lionblaze and Bramblestar finished talking and now Lionblaze was fighting beside Dovewing " Who do you think made this fight Happen? Blackstar said that a certain cat told them that we stole a whole bunch of their prey. " Dovewing mewed confused while scratching a Shadowclan cat in the face " I don't know but this cat must hate us " Lionblaze mewed before jumping on top of Tigerheart and raking his claws down his back making Tigerheart wail in pain and turn around to face Lionblaze to fight him.

* * *

Icecloud listened to all the screeches of the battling cats and wished she could be out there helping her clan mates, Daisy was scared out of her fur by the looks of it and Ferncloud looked worried. Icecloud had to admit she got really scared when she heard this " Kill them all! Even Elders and Queens! " in a familiar voice, a voice that scared Icecloud very much.

* * *

Cinderheart jumped on to Leafpool's back surprising Leafpool. Cinderheart then pushed Leafpool hard to the ground and made a killing bite in Leafpool's neck making Leafpool go limp and die right there. " Too easy " Cinderheart sneered at Leafpool's dead body before heading in the direction of the camp's nursery.

* * *

Lionblaze looked over at the nursery _I hope no one tries to get Icecloud or the other queens_ Dovewing noticed Lionblaze looking at the nursey worried " I'll go protect the nursery" Dovewing murmured to Lionblaze without bounding off towards the nursery. Lionblaze watched Dovewing jump in front of the nursery and look in, Lionblaze then saw something he didn't like, Cinderheart jumped onto Dovewing's back and ran her claws down Dovewing's spine making Dovewing's yowl in pain and turn around shaking Cinderheart off yo see who it was who attacked her. Lionblaze froze he knew he had to do something, quick. Lionblaze launched himself over at Cinderheart knocking her over " Come to save your special friend? " Cinderheart sneered in Lionblaze's face making him very mad _She will pay!_

* * *

Icecloud saw what was happening in horror, she saw Lionblaze fighting Cinderheart. Icecloud could see that behind Lionblaze's anger against Cinderheart there was sadness and fear of all that he has gone through with her to now. Dovewing jumped at Cinderheart knocking her to the ground but Cinderheart got up and jumped on top of Dovewing knocking her to the ground and sunk her claws into her throat causing blood to pour out of Dovewing's neck. Icecloud watched in horror as Cinderheart killed Dovewing, Icecloud saw Lionblaze's horror at this and she didn't blame him. Cinderheart killed Dovewing! Cinderheart smiled at Lionblaze and mewed " Now we have some unfinished stuff to deal with. Now don't we " Lionblaze hisses " Cinderheart! " and something happened just then surprised both Icecloud and Lionblaze. Cinderheart launched herself at Icecloud and started to rip her claws down Icecloud's stomach where her kits were growing.

**Cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's short but it'll do. Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 13 Death hurts

**Straight to the chapter! I hope you like! :)**

* * *

Cindeheart yowled happily as Icecloud started to go limp under her claws Lionblaze was being held back by Blackstar and Dovewing was dead so she couldn't help. Lionblaze Slicd open Blackstar's neck, the blood poured out of his neck and he fell to the ground, Lionblaze looked down in horror. He just killed Blackstar! Lionblaze heard Cinderheart yowl out happily and saw Icecloud going limp and burst onto Cinderheart and started to attack her, taking her away from Cinderheart. " You mouse brain! couldn't you see this is for your own good!?" Cinderheart yowled at Lionblaze madly scratching Lionblaze's nose., Lionblaze hissed " Oh really! Killing Dovewing? trying to kill Icecloud!? My own good!?" Lionblazescratched one of Cinderhearts eyes blinding her in one eye " NO! You! Will pay for this! " Cinderheart yowled at Lionblaze and ran out of the nursery and out of Thunderclan camp. Shadowclan had left after the death of Blackstar. Lionblaze ran up to Icecloud and saw Jayfeather working on her, there was worry iclouded I his eyes and Lionblaze knew this wasn't good " I'm sorry Lionblaze..."

* * *

" I'm sorry Lionblaze..." Jayfeather mewed sadly. Icecloud heard those words, she tried to yell back 'I'm ok! Don't worry! I love you Lionblaze!' but nothing came out she was screaming and crying at the same time but Lionblaze nor Jayfeather heard it. She was dying. Icecloud saw that she was in a lush bright green forest but in her mind she could still hear the voices of Jayfeather and Lionblaze _" Is she going to live!?" Lionblaze yowls at Jayfeather " I'm sorry Lionblaze. She's in Starclan's paws now. " _" Icecloud your time has come, come on. " A gentle voice mewed breaking Icecloud out of her thoughts " Uh?" Icecloud saw Bluestar and Mosskit waiting for her two tail lengths a head " I-I-I'm dead!? " Icecloud stuttured in horror " You will be when you're with us in camp." Mosskit mewed to Icecloud " Please let me live give me one more chance! " Icecloud begged

" Well..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! **

**R&R Please! :)**


	13. Chapter 14 the end

Icecloud got 'no.' for an answer and she couldn't argue so she left. Icecloud died.

But her one of her 3 kits that had to be pulled out of her stomach survived. Lionblaze named this little tortoiseshell she-cat Echokit. Echokit holds greatness in her future and so does Lionblaze, the one thing that was learned when Icecloud died is that No matter what happens you have to except what your future holds.

* * *

**I hope you liked my story! :) **

**I might Make a sequel called ' Echoes ' About Echokit, Lionblaze, Icecloud and**

**Cinderheart! :) Please tell me if I should! :) Thank you!**


End file.
